The proposed program, Introductory Molecular Biology Research Experiences,is an eight week program which includes training and research components for high school students and pre-service teachers and a single research component for in-service teachers. The goal of the proposed program is to develop and refine a model which addresses the under- representation of disadvantaged students in biomedical science through formation of a partnership between universities, high schools, and non- academic research facilities. Specific objectives of the program are: 1) to increase the participants' knowledge of concepts and laboratory techniques in molecular biology; 2) to provide research experiences that reinforce concepts and techniques learned prior to engaging in the research experience and allow participants to upgrade their knowledge and skills; 3) to provide research experiences that enhance the infusion of information about contemporary and emerging scientific technologies into the classroom; and 4) to provide their awareness of career development opportunities. The program will be offered during the summer for three years beginning in 1998 with follow up activities scheduled during the academic year. High school students and pre-service teachers will receive one week of training in introductory molecular biology concepts and techniques; this will be molecular biology concepts and techniques. In- service teachers will spend eight weeks working in research projects. National Health and Environmental Effects Research Laboratory of the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (NHEERL/EPA), and the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences of the National Institutes of Health (NIEHS/NIH). Training and research experiences will be supplemented by enrichment activities.